


o presente perfeito

by nanananananalu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu
Summary: Chenle não sabia o que dar a Yukhei no Dia dos namorados.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 3





	o presente perfeito

Chenle grunhiu, jogando-se dramaticamente em cima da mesa, enterrando o rosto no livro aberto e largando o celular ao seu lado.

\- Problemas com os estudos? - Jaemin perguntou em voz baixa, uma vez que estavam na biblioteca, erguendo os olhos de suas anotações de histologia após ouvir o barulho da cabeça de Chenle encontrando o papel. 

\- Problemas com a  _ vida _ . - ergueu o rosto com um suspiro dramático. - O que eu dou pro Xuxi no dia dos namorados?

\- E eu que achei que ele estava realmente estudando. - Renjun comentou, continuando o esboço de mais um dos seus incontáveis projetos exigidos pela faculdade de arquitetura. - Estava só procurando presentes no celular ao invés de se ocupar com coisas mais importantes.

\- É uma coisa importante! - exclamou, recebendo como resposta um  _ shiu _ de Renjun, indicando que falasse mais baixo. - Nana, me ajuda.

\- Bem, eu e Jeno não trocamos presentes.

\- Porque você gasta seu dinheiro em coisas de papelaria e ele gasta naqueles bonequinhos. - Renjun alfinetou.

\- São  _ action figures _ , não bonequinhos. - corrigiu, ignorando o  _ “tanto faz” _ de Renjun. - E nós não trocamos presentes porque preferimos não nos render a esse feriado comercial criado pelo capitalismo.

\- Aham, sei.

\- Como se você fizesse algo super especial com Sicheng e pudesse reclamar de mim.

\- Podem parar de discutir e me ajudar?

\- Você pode tentar descobrir com o Yukhei o que ele quer. - Jaemin sugeriu, voltando sua atenção para Chenle. - Sonda pra ver o que ele gostaria, pensa se ele disse recentemente que precisava de algo.

\- Não é uma má ideia. - Chenle disse, com uma expressão pensativa.

\- Quem diria, você até que serve pra alguma coisa além de lembrar os nomes de ossos e músculos. - Renjun provocou e Jaemin o espetou no braço com um lápis. - Mas agora, - virou-se para Chenle e pegou seu celular, ouvindo várias reclamações por isso - vá estudar. A semana de provas está chegando e você precisa de boas notas.

Apesar de já estarem na universidade, Renjun continuava tentando garantir que os outros realmente estudavam, como fazia quando estavam na escola. Era um hábito quase impossível de largar, pois seus amigos continuavam procrastinando e ele se via obrigado a manter a ordem antes que acabassem todos precisando estudar o conteúdo do semestre inteiro na véspera de provas.

Com um bico nos lábios, Chenle pegou sua caneta e voltou a fazer o resumo da matéria - na verdade,  _ começou  _ a fazer. Estava pouco focado nos estudos até o momento, mais preocupado com o presente que daria a Yukhei do que com os materiais de administração. Pelas próximas três horas de resumos e exercícios, apenas os sons de lápis e canetas riscando papéis e páginas sendo viradas era ouvido.

\- Preciso de uma pausa. - Jaemin disse e Chenle e Renjun não hesitaram e logo concordaram. - Pizza?

\- Pizza. - Renjun falou, se espreguiçando. Já era hora do almoço e eles precisavam de combustível para voltar a encarar os conteúdos que deviam estudar. Pizza não era exatamente a refeição mais saudável do mundo, mas servia também como consolo, o que era bastante necessário naquela época do semestre. - Sem namorados ou com namorados?

\- Com! - Chenle respondeu num volume alto demais para a biblioteca, erguendo os dois braços para cima e recebendo alguns olhares reprovadores de pessoas em mesas próximas.

\- Um dia nós vamos ser expulsos da biblioteca e vai ser sua culpa. - Renjun comentou ao devolver o celular do mais novo, e Chenle apenas deu de ombros. Os três mandaram mensagens para seus respectivos namorados, combinando de se encontrarem para almoçarem juntos.

Não demorou para que o trio estivesse fora da biblioteca com as mochilas nas costas, a caminho de sua pizzaria favorita. Jeno já estava do lado de fora do estabelecimento quando se aproximaram e sorriu ao os avistar. Jaemin apressou o passo para chegar logo ao namorado, beijando seus lábios quando ficou perto o suficiente. Renjun fez um comentário sobre os dois serem grudentos demais, e Jaemin mostrou a língua como resposta. Os quatro entraram na pizzaria ao som das risadas de Chenle após o gesto do estudante de medicina.

Escolheram a mesa de sempre, perto das janelas e da cozinha. Segundo Chenle, a comida chegava mais rápido quando sentavam ali. Apesar de os outros não acharem que havia uma correlação entre o lugar e a velocidade do pedido, não discutiam.

Yukhei chegou pouco depois, com sua costumeira mochila - que Chenle sabia estar com uma roupa de exercícios dentro, pois o namorado havia acabado de sair de uma atividade, ocorrência costumeira na faculdade de educação física - pendurada num dos ombros. Cumprimentou primeiro Chenle com um beijo na bochecha e depois os demais ocupantes da mesa, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

\- Eu estou cercado de casais melosos. - Renjun reclamou. Chenle virou o rosto de Yukhei em sua direção para beijá-lo novamente, dessa vez nos lábios, tanto porque queria quanto para irritar Renjun. Isso rendeu mais algumas queixas, como esperado, e Chenle riu ao ver o resultado pretendido se concretizar.

Uma garçonete veio atendê-los e pediram a comida mesmo sem Sicheng estar presente. Sempre comiam os mesmos sabores - pepperoni e quatro queijos, apesar de Yukhei insistir em todas as ocasiões que deviam pedir pizza havaiana, sugestão rejeitada por todos por causa do abacaxi -, então não havia problema.

\- Como foi hoje? - Chenle perguntou a Yukhei após a saída da garçonete e o mais velho iniciou uma narrativa empolgada sobre o progresso das crianças que acompanhava. Yukhei estagiava voluntariamente em uma escola infantil como auxiliar nas atividades esportivas. Basicamente era algo bem perto do que ele queria trabalhar com pelo resto da vida e a razão pela qual estava na faculdade de educação física: esportes e crianças. Chenle costumava dizer que ele era um anjo, sendo seu único defeito gostar de abacaxi na pizza - e agora estava pensando em acrescentar na lista o defeito de não ser uma pessoa fácil de presentear.

Os cinco rapazes estavam conversando sobre a faculdade - ou seja, lamentando a proximidade da semana de provas - quando Sicheng chegou, quase simultaneamente com as pizzas.

\- Desculpem o atraso, - Sicheng disse ao se aproximar - o professor quase não parou de falar e passou praticamente meia hora do horário normal.

\- Finalmente vou parar de ser vela desses casais melosos. - Renjun comemorou, fazendo o mais velho dos seis rir. Sicheng sentou-se ao lado do namorado, beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios antes de se servir com a comida.

\- Ainda bem que você chegou, Sicheng. - Jaemin comentou. - Agora o humor do Renjun deve melhorar.

\- Eu não sei se consigo tal milagre. - Sicheng respondeu, ganhando risadas de todos, exceto de Renjun. - O único jeito de melhorar o humor dele é com se-

\- Muita informação! - Jeno interrompeu, fazendo os outros rirem.

Os seis comeram as pizzas entre conversas e risadas. Era bom distrair a cabeça dos estudos e das provas e da sensação de morte iminente que caía sobre eles ao pensarem no que estava por vir.

Em algum momento, a mão de Yukhei encontrou a coxa de Chenle debaixo da mesa e ficou lá. Ocasionalmente o polegar se movia, fazendo carinho, e Chenle se sentia inundado por uma sensação agradável de conforto e familiaridade. Fazia seis meses desde que começou a namorar Yukhei e ainda se surpreendia às vezes com o quanto pequenos gestos vindos do mais velho, como aquele, eram reconfortantes.

Terminaram de comer e passaram um bom tempo calculando quanto cada um deveria pagar pela refeição, finalmente chegando a um consenso após muito insistir que Sicheng deveria pagar a maior parte por ser o mais velho (o que ele realmente acabou fazendo).

\- Eu te acompanho até o dormitório. - Yukhei disse ao namorado quando saíram da pizzaria. Despediram-se dos demais, que seriam levados de carro por Sicheng, e começaram a andar, caminhando de mãos dadas. O casal aproveitou para passar um tempo sozinhos. Com todo o estresse dos estudos para as provas, os dois mal haviam conseguido se encontrar.

\- Quer subir? Jisung não chega antes das 18h. - Chenle ofereceu quando chegaram na frente do prédio.

\- Não devo ficar muito tempo, nós ainda temos que estudar. - ficou de frente para o mais novo, segurando sua cintura com as duas mãos. Uma coisa que Chenle havia aprendido era que Yukhei gostava muito de contato físico, o que não o incomodava nem um pouco.

\- Então é melhor nem subir, você sabe que não consegue resistir a mim. - Chenle piscou excessivamente ao terminar de falar, numa imitação fajuta do que deveria ser sedutor, fazendo Yukhei rir e rindo também.

\- Cinco minutos.

\- Que vão com certeza virar uma hora.

\- Meia hora, no máximo.

\- Duvido, mas você pode tentar.

\- Você não devia estar me encorajando a ficar?

\- Não foi você que disse que devíamos estudar? É claro que eu quero que fique, mas não quero que esteja preocupado com o tempo e olhando pro relógio toda hora.

\- Ok… Vou ficar um pouco, uma hora no máximo.

\- Mas nada de olhar o relógio a cada cinco minutos.

\- Sim senhor.

  
  
  


\- Que horas são? - Yukhei perguntou, finalmente afastando sua boca tempo suficiente de Chenle para falar alguma coisa. Os dois estavam deitados lado a lado, o mais perto possível um do outro, ambos de lábios avermelhados após muito aproveitarem aquelas duas horas para beijar e beijar e beijar mais um tanto.

Chenle se afastou um pouco de Yukhei para alcançar seu celular na mesa de cabeceira, respondendo à pergunta do mais velho após consultar o relógio do aparelho. - Quatro e meia. Só se passou uma hora… Do tempo que disse que queria passar aqui.

\- Como se você não estivesse achando bom.

\- Não tenho nada do que reclamar, realmente.

Yukhei tentou se levantar, mas Chenle o segurou, abraçando-o com força. - Eu tenho mesmo que ir, Lele. - insistiu, finalmente conseguindo se levantar e pegar sua mochila, a qual estava jogada no chão, após se desvencilhar das mãos do mais novo e resistir aos pedidos para que ficasse.

\- Uma pena. - Chenle reclamou após finalmente aceitar que Yukhei teria de ir e se levantou da cama, dando outro beijo nos lábios do namorado. - Vou ter que voltar a estudar.

\- Lembre de se alimentar, ok? Vou pedir a Jisung que fique no seu pé até você comer, sei que você às vezes esquece quando se concentra muito.

\- Por que não me liga você mesmo pra garantir que eu estou bem? - Chenle sugeriu, rodeando a cintura do mais velho com seus braços.

\- Porque você vai querer ficar duas horas no celular comigo ao invés de se concentrar nos estudos. - Yukhei beijou-o mais uma vez e se afastou, indo em direção à porta.

\- Ah, Xuxi! - Chenle chamou quando o mais velho estava quase saindo, fazendo-o se virar para olhar o namorado. - Quais os planos pro dia dos namorados?

\- Eu ficaria feliz só tendo você.

\- Você já tem a mim. - falou, tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto aquela resposta mexia consigo.

\- Eu sei, mas falo de um dia todo só pra nós dois. Podemos ir naquele café que você gosta, ir ao cinema… Essas coisas. Acho que seria o melhor presente possível.

\- Gosto dos seus planos. - Chenle sorriu e caminhou até o namorado, beijando-o mais uma vez. - Está marcado então. Agora vamos, vou te deixar lá embaixo.

Os dois saíram do quarto, caminhando de mãos dadas pelos corredores e descendo as escadas assim. Chenle percebeu que não precisava se preocupar muito com o presente de Yukhei. No final, os dois se sentiam da mesma forma, e estarem juntos era realmente o presente perfeito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Quando o dia dos namorados finalmente chegou, os dois se encontraram na frente do café favorito de Chenle, como combinado. Para a surpresa do mais novo, Yukhei tinha um embrulho nas mãos.

\- Pra você. - entregou o presente com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

\- Você tinha dito que passarmos o dia juntos já era o presente! - exclamou indignado, pegando o embrulho mesmo assim.

\- É o seu presente para mim, não disse que era o meu pra você.

Chenle suspirou. - O que eu faço com você?

\- Me dá bem muito amor. Mas se quiser me pagar uma fatia de torta, também aceito.

\- Posso fazer isso. As duas coisas.)


End file.
